


A Bit Too Late

by DreamingOfVenus



Series: DC & Marvel Reader-Insert Stories [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfVenus/pseuds/DreamingOfVenus
Summary: The day started as most Saturdays do—a quick bite to eat, a shower, a workout, etc. But what happens when your day is turned upside down by the news that your boyfriend is cheating on you? And what does your trainer, Slade Wilson, do with this new information?
Relationships: Slade Wilson/Reader
Series: DC & Marvel Reader-Insert Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068761
Kudos: 25





	A Bit Too Late

You looked down at your hands, quickly clenching them into tight fists.

_I’ll make that asshole pay for what he’s done to me._

The day had started like any other Saturday—a quick stretch, a healthy breakfast, a brisk shower, and a thirty-minute jog around the indoor track. However, the sense of normalcy soon faded once you got an anonymous message on your phone, which displayed your boyfriend of two years kissing another girl. You didn’t know who sent the message and, frankly, didn’t care at the moment. All you could gather was that your now ex-boyfriend and the unknown girl were in his apartment based on the photo's scenery.

Anger bubbled up inside of you as you continued to stare at your clenched fists. After a few moments of unadulterated silence, however, you eventually sighed and leaned back on the lounge chair.

_Oh, who am I kidding? I would never intentionally harm him._

“Something wrong, kid?”

You were startled out of your revere by Slade Wilson, who was dressed up in his gear as usual during this time of day. It was already noon, meaning it was time for your training session.

You stood up quickly, unclenching your hands and using them to tie your [h/c] hair in a bun.

“Nothing’s wrong; I just didn’t get an adequate amount of sleep last night.”

The older man hummed in response, turning around and motioning you to follow him towards the training room.

_Yeah, he totally knows I’m full of shit._

The automatic doors leading to the training area slid open, revealing the shipping-room turned dojo. The cream-colored paint had faded over the years, and it even started to crack and peel. The walls' poor state was made even more obvious after Slade turned on the fluorescent LED lights that adorned the room’s ceiling. The first time Slade ever brought you here, he made it abundantly clear that he kept the room in its deteriorating state because he could immerse himself in the fighting experience as if he were out in the field.

In reality, it was probably a mix of Slade’s stated reasoning with a dash of laziness.

“Are we training with weapons today, sir?”

“No, just martial arts.”

Placing your belongings beside the door, you stepped onto the mat-lined cement floor. Slade positioned himself across from you, near the welded-shut garage door. Rolling his neck, Slade readied his stance as he instructed you to take the first move.

You dashed towards your master and leaped, attempting a superman punch on Slade. Before your fist could connect with his face, he dodged, causing you to fly into the garage door.

_Dammit._

“Really, [Y/N]? I could see that coming from a mile away.”

He approached your prone form as you attempted to get up, kicking you onto your back. Before he could connect another kick to your ribs, you rolled to the side, gaining enough momentum to attempt a weak sweep kick.

It connected with his shins but didn’t have the intended effect.

“Honestly, girl, what is with your fighting today?”

A giant weight settled in your core.

_Is my mind even in the right place for this today?_

Attempting to harm the taunting man one more time, you sought to elbow Slade in the crotch before performing an uppercut. Halting your movements, Slade grabbed your forearm, throwing your limp body to the side.

_I guess that answers my question._

“Is it a bit too late to ask if we can postpone our training session?”

The armored man stood above you, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Giving up already? Why, that’s not really your style, [Y/N].”

You glared up at the man momentarily before your gaze shifted back to the floor.

“Too tired, is all.”

Slade crouched to your downed form, letting a single finger push a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

“Cut with the bullshit. You and I both know it’s deeper than that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do.”

You were silent, refusing to state the information Slade was looking for outwardly. Sighing, the man stood up, sticking a gloved hand into one of the pouches of his utility belt. After a few moments of search, he found what he was looking for.

“Here, catch.”

You looked up just in time to catch Slade’s phone, which was opened to show a string of text messages. A conversation that looked mighty familiar.

_That bastard._

“You sent the photo to me!” You exclaimed, jumping to your feet and throwing the phone back at Slade. “What the fuck, Slade!”

He caught the phone, sticking it back in its proper pocket.

“Because I thought it might push you to do better during your training session today, but it appears I was wrong.”

For the first time that day, you were able to catch the older man off-guard with an attack. You swung one palm at him and slapped him across the face, leaving a tinge of red in the slap’s wake. A sly grin spread across his aged face.

“Now that’s more like it. Come at me again, princess.”

_Princess?!_

You snarled, letting go a barrage of punches aimed at Slade. Some met their mark; some did not—all of them, however, left a smile on the man’s face. He took great pleasure in seeing you release your pent-up anger, especially because it would allow him to see the areas you needed to improve.

“How long have you known?” You grunted, dodging the first punch Slade fired back. “How long have you been dangling this above my head?”

Angered at the prospect that the man had hidden this affair from you for several months, you clenched your left hand and went in for a hammer fist. Grabbing your hand before the punch could connect, Slade twisted the arm behind your back and slammed you against the garage door.

“I might be a callous bastard at times,” Slade said into the crook of your neck, “but I would never hide an affair from anyone—especially someone I cared about. I sent you the photo as soon as I found out.”

You gasped at the closeness and words of the male trainer, unconsciously bucking back into his frame. The sudden movement caused Slade to let out a huff of breath across your sweat-covered neck.

This was not the direction you thought the day would go in when you first walked into the training room, but you certainly wouldn’t complain. Slade wasn’t a man you considered to be your type, but he had this dominating aura about him that made him attractive.

“You deserve better than that piece of shit,” Slade murmured hotly, his gloved hand letting go of your left wrist to join his other hand on your hips.

You chuckled, turning your head to the right.

“Are you suggesting that you should be his replacement?”

Slade flipped you around and gripped your hair, causing you to crane your neck upward. His cracked lips trailed up your neck in one smooth glide, resting just below your ear. “No, but I can provide a good distraction until you find one.”

Having enough of his teasing, you fisted your fingers into the older man’s graying hair, roughly bringing his lips to yours. He groaned into the kiss, letting you take control of the situation for a moment. However, that moment was very short-lived. Tugging on your now disheveled locks even harder with his right hand, the kiss ended as Slade used his other hand to pry your hand out of his hair. He let go of your hair and used his right hand to scoop up the hand resting at your side. Once both hands were in his possession, he slammed them above your head.

“I don’t know how it was with the other men you’ve been with, little girl, but I am not one to boss around.”

As if being issued a challenge, you hooked your right leg around the man’s back and drew him forward.

“Are you sure about that?”

He growled, his hands clenching tighter around your wrists.

“If you like the idea of me beating your ass black and blue and leaving you to dry in a puddle of your own wetness, keep it up.”

A shiver ran down your spine as you let out a slight gasp.

“So, how do you want it, sweetheart? Do you want me to screw you like your pathetic boy toy did, or do you want to be fucked by a man?”

“What do you think,” you countered, leaning forward to lick the shell of the older man’s ear.

“I think you’re in for a big shock,” Slade grunted, releasing your hands. “On your knees.”

You sunk to your knees in front of Slade’s muscular frame, resting your hands on his thighs. The older man set to work in undressing his lower half, carelessly removing pieces of armor you hadn’t even noticed before. The more the mercenary removed, the more you wondered about what he had to protect. The thought wouldn’t be in your mind for too long, however, as Slade quickly fished his member out of his pants.

_Oh fuck._

Your ex-boyfriend was not small in any shape or form, but it looked tiny compared to the cock in front of you. Although it was only slightly longer than her ex’s, Slade’s cock was certainly the thickest you had ever seen. Prominent veins ran from base to tip, enticing the trainee to wrap one hand around the man’s member. Enclosing the man’s dick in a loose fist, you began pumping at a slow pace. Within a minute, pre-cum began gathering at the man’s tip.

Smiling, you decided it was the perfect time to make one of your snide remarks.

“Almost done already? Why, that’s not really your style, Sla—.”

Before you could finish your taunt, the male shoved his thick cock into your open mouth. Choking at the sudden intrusion, you glared up at Slade as he slid his fingers through your [h/c] hair. He sighed in content, sliding two fingers of his free hand under your chin.

“Almost done? I could do this all day, especially if it means shutting your bratty-ass up.”

_Yeah, yeah, we’ll see about that._

Taking a deep breath through your nose and releasing the cock from your hand, you sunk all the way to the base. The sudden warmth around his cock made him buck deeper into your waiting mouth, your throat spasming in response. You let go of his cock with a wet pop and let out a string of coughs.

“Don’t rush, princess. I would hate to see you hurt yourself,” Slade mockingly cooed.

“Yeah, I’m sure it would really break your heart,” you quipped, opting to lick a long stripe up Slade’s member instead of taking it back into your throat. The hard dick twitched against your mouth, enticing you to give the cock a quick kiss.

After a few more licks and kisses, Slade decided he had had enough. Pulling away from his cock, you sat back on your knees, awaiting Slade’s next instructions. Noticing how patient you were for his next directive, the older man laughed.

“If only you were this obedient during our training sessions.”

He grabbed you by the back of the shirt, dragging you towards the wall beside the garage door.

“Stand up and lean against the wall.”

A playful urge blossomed in your core, persuading you to shake your head in defiance.

“Oh?”

The man pulled you up off of the floor and shoved you against the wall, his right hand lightly wrapping around your sore throat. His left hand sought to lower tour tights, quickly accomplishing the task and bringing his gloved hand up to his mouth. Somehow, he had taken his left gauntlet off.

_Slick bastard._

As you were thinking about how he could’ve taken off his gauntlet without you noticing, he slid one of his gloved fingertips into his mouth and pulled, allowing the cloth to fall to the floor. The now naked hand fell back to your hips, where it stilled near your now exposed thong.

“You still wanna do this, kid?” Slade asked. “I would hate to break you.”

He always had to mask his concern with a challenge.

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ll manage. Besides, it’s a bit too late to ask.”

As soon as the confirmation was out of the way, the man squeezed your throat a bit tighter and rubbed the front of your thong. In one smooth stroke, Slade discovered the wetness that had gathered in your panties.

“Hmm, the bratty ones always do like being pushed around.”

His weathered fingers rubbed up and down, causing you to bite your lower lip to keep moans from escaping your mouth. His gaze flicked between your clothed pussy and your eyes, a content smirk never leaving his face.

He was having way too much fun thinking he was completely in control, so you decided to push some of his buttons.

“This is what you call pushing someone around? Ha, my school teachers pushed me around more than this.”

In response, his adept fingers quickly pushed your thong to the side, spearing two thick fingers into your opening. You released your lower lip from between your teeth as a wanton shriek broke free.

“Sure, but did your teachers ever push their fingers into this tight pussy?”

You could feel heat gathering in your core as the pushing and pulling of his fingers began to take its toll on your body. The gathering heat was amplified once Slade’s thumb began rubbing your clit in unison with the pounding of his fingers. With each drag of his fingers along your inner walls, the closer you came to the edge. Slade became increasingly more aware of how close you were as you began to clench around his fingers.

Slade leaned in close to your panting form, his chapped lips resting against your ear.

“Someone’s getting close,” he cooed, speeding up the pistoning of his fingers.

Just as you were about to reach a mind-shattering orgasm, Slade withdrew his fingers. Keening in response, you slammed your head against the wall.

“Whyyyyyy.”

Slade let go of your throat, lowering his body to the floor. He easily maneuvered your lower-half around to fully remove your tights and underwear until you were naked from the waist down. He rubbed his hands up and down the sides of your hips, wrapping them around you so he could get handfuls of your ass. He went back and forth between your hips and ass, seemingly content with feeling you up until your orgasm ebbed further and further away. You clawed at the wall, becoming more and more impatient as time went on.

“Slade, pleaseee.” You bucked your hips forward, Slade shoving your hips against the wall in response.

“So ungrateful,” he tutted, keeping his left hand on your hip while he brought his right one down on your ass.

You mewled in response, Slade moving on to tap your lower left leg.

“Up.”

“W-What do you—“

Seemingly impatient, Slade squeezed your left thigh before yanking your leg out from underneath you, placing it over his shoulder. He ran his left hand up and down your leg until he grabbed your right leg so it could join your left one over his shoulders. You sank against the wall, scrambling for purchase. Slade squeezed the globes of your ass, appreciating the view you provided him with.

“Your ex was a fool to give up on this,” he huskily whispered, every ounce of smugness fading from his countenance.

Before you could utter some kind of retort, the concept of forming a sentence fell from your mind as Slade shoved his face in between your legs.

What started as subtle licks and fluttering kisses turned into long licks and sucking as Slade alternated between sucking your clit into his mouth and shoving his tongue in your needy hole. Slade leads you down a never-ending trail of reaching the brink of orgasm and then losing it completely with his aggravatingly finesse flicks and sucks. He briefly peppered kisses up and down the inside of your thighs before going back to devour your sopping cunt. You bucked into his mouth and grabbed his hair, his hands smacking your ass in response. He let you guide his movements for a while until he felt the telltale sign of your approaching orgasm.

Slade let go of your ass, the upper half of your body sinking to the floor in response. You squeaked at the sudden change of position.

“You’re such an assss.”

“And you’re a squealing mess,” Slade taunted, lowering your legs from his shoulders and resting them on his hips.

Slade stroked his cock a few times before lining it up with your entrance.

“You ready?”

As you started to respond, your words were replaced by a moan as Slade thrust into you.

“W-What’s the purpose of asking me a question if you don’t allow me to—“

“Because,” Slade interrupted, setting a brutish pace, “it’s cute seeing your face contort in shock.”

Your eyes rolled back as Slade unmercifully hit your g-spot over and over again. Your breaths came out in short pants and were soon joined by Slade’s own noises of pleasure and effort.

He swapped the quick thrusts to completely bury himself in your core, stilling himself to feel your walls convulse around his length.

“Fuck, you are tight,” he admitted.

“Yeah, well…I guess that’s a per of being up—“

Slade pulled himself out before thrusting up to the hilt once more, sighing in relief as your walls convulsed around him once more.

“I should stop talking.”

“By all means.”

Slade stopped his thrusting long enough to grab onto your hips, flipping your positions so that you were on top of him. Dazed, your hands fell to his muscular chest in order to support yourself.

Placing his hands on your ass once more, Slade guided you into riding his dick. This new position allowed you to have a bit more control of the situation, which you would use to your advantage. You set up a pattern of allowing him to control the movement of your hips, and then suddenly cease movement altogether. Once Slade realized what you were doing, he refused to put up with it, moving his hands away from your ass and instead clenching your hands, which were still on his chest.

“I thought I made it abundantly clear that you were not the one who was in control here. Silly me, I guess I need to make it a bit more clear.”

Holding you in place with his tight grip, Slade thrust into your pussy at a punishing pace. His eyes gleamed with a sick sense of thrill at the prospect that you were falling apart under his brutal pace. And he was right; you were falling apart. You felt your orgasm rapidly approaching, and it didn’t seem like Slade had any qualms about his arrival.

“Cum,” he snarled, his blue eyes glistening under the fluorescent lights.

As if a result of his demand, you came, your walls milking the assassin’s cock dry. The older man let out a litany of praises at the feeling until you felt ropes of his cum coat your inner walls.

“Fuck,” you two sighed in unison, coming down from the high you shared. You stayed on top of him as his hands let go of your wrists. You felt his heartbeat slow as the glow of the simultaneous orgasm ended. After the peaceful moments ebbed away, a sick feeling welled up in your chest as you realized something.

_He didn’t wear protection._

As if reading your thoughts, Slade asked, “do you take birth control?”

Laughing, you replied, “it’s a bit too late to ask.”


End file.
